Zekrom (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Zekrom (Japanese: ゼクロム Zekrom) is a dual-type Dragon/Electric Legendary Pokémon. Along with Reshiram and Kyurem, it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova Region. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Zekrom Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Black and White) Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Deep Black Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Manipulation of Electricity, Rock, and Darkness, Sound Manipulation, Immunity to paralysis, Energy Manipulation, minor Power Nullification, possibility for Statistics Amplification and Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Flying, Steel, Fire, Water, and Grass Type moves, Even greater resistance to Electric Type moves. Attack Potency: Continent level (Equal to Reshiram) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can travel from continent to continent in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Pushed and carried a giant castle along with Reshiram) Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level (Took a beating from Reshiram, whom it is equal to) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Zekrom is weak Ground, Dragon, Ice and Fairy Type moves. Outrage leaves Zekrom confused although it will eventually snap out of it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Teravolt: Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. * Fusion Bolt: '''One of Zekrom's signature moves. Zekrom surrounds itself in a giant sphere of light blue electricity and slams into the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Flare or Blue Flare. * '''Bolt Strike: '''One of Zekrom's signature moves. Zekrom surrounds itself with a great amount of electricity and charges its target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. * '''Thunder: Zekrom fires off a massive bolt of electricity from its body. It may also cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Charge Beam: Zekrom fires off a beam of electricity. It may raise its special attack. * Dragon Breath: Zekrom fires off a hazy stream of purple energy from its mouth. It may also cause paralysis. * Zen Headbutt: Zekrom focuses some psychic power into an orb just above its head and headbutts the opponent. It may also cause them to flinch. * Thunder Fang: Zekrom coats its fang with electricity and bites the opponent. It may cause paralysis and also cause the opponent to flinch. * Dragon Claw: Zekrom coats its claws with energy and then slashes at the opponent with them. * Imprison: Using a psychic power, Zekrom creates a seal on itself that prevents the opponent from using any moves they share with it. * Hyper Voice: Zekrom lets off an extremely loud roar that damages the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. * Crunch: Zekrom coats its fangs in a dark energy and the crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. * Thunderbolt: Zekrom fires off a bolt of electricity that may paralyze the opponent. * Dragon Rage: Zekrom fires off a blue flame of energy that deals consistent damage. * Slash: Zekrom slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Outrage: Zekrom attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will directed to one at random. It leaves Zekrom confused afterwards. * Ancient Power: Zekrom manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of its stats. Gallery sample_1c303945v08ce6d0f18f8a99452548c99.jpg|Zekrom with N maxresdgefault (1).jpg Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6